


Every Tomorrow is a Second Chance

by nicolai



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Other, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolai/pseuds/nicolai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though they're both in the throes of despair, Noatak decides to try to force both him and his brother to build a new life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Tomorrow is a Second Chance

Noatak didn’t really know what he was expecting to feel with the explosion. Relief that it was finally over and he didn’t have to live haunted anymore, grief that his life had amounted to nothing but suffering, maybe anger because, despite his tears and resignation, a small part of him hoped it wouldn’t happen, even as Tarrlok started the process? But it wasn’t to feel immediate concern for his little brother. Something about being with him had awakened long dormant feelings of protectiveness and care, and he couldn’t stand the idea of him hurting, even if they’d decided it was best to end it. Before he knew what was happening, he’d drawn up a water shield and grabbed Tarrlok, rolling with the force of the explosion, out into the sea. 

Tarrlok looked around with desperate confusion; he was so tired, surely Noatak was too, and now they’d have to do something else. Why would he protect them? Didn’t he understand that they weren’t worth protecting? After everything they’d done. Didn’t he want to rest? Theirs was a life only of misery and pain; wouldn’t it be better for this story to end?

Noatak held his brother to his chest with one arm, using the other to begin propelling them forward with waterbending. He didn’t know where they’d go that they would be safe, but right now all he was aiming for was land that wasn’t back the way they’d came. The rest of their lives could wait; all he wanted was a bed.

“Tarrlok, no. We’ll make it work, but we don’t have to think about that now,” he began explaining, trying to force some energy and optimism through his weary tone. 

“Noatak… Let’s just be done. There’s nothing left for us here. It’s better this way,” Tarrlok disagreed, pushing futilely against him.

“Then we’ll make something worth living for. I know we’ve messed up, but it can’t be over. Not for you. I’m happy to have you again and I’m not ready to say goodbye. We don’t know what’s waiting on the other side,” Noatak’s voice was firm, if not enthusiastic; he wouldn’t allow this tragedy. 

“No, Noatak, please. We can’t just start over. What else will we do to this world?” Tarrlok pleaded, tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of everything,” it was a promise, a way to atone for what he’d done, a way to save what was left of his family; he felt Tarrlok’s resistance vanish, replaced with an exhausted trust- he didn’t have the energy to fight about it, “And why can’t we start over?” Noatak continued, “Every tomorrow is a second chance.”


End file.
